


Writing Practice

by Yellow_Rubber_Boots



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, I never wanna use the words original character again, Shitposty, Shittypost, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_Rubber_Boots/pseuds/Yellow_Rubber_Boots
Summary: This is shit don't read
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character/Original Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I said don't read

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


	2. Shit man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wh  
> What are you doing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HALT

👌👌👌👌👌👌👌👌👌


	3. I-i-i-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> STOOOOOOOOP

So original character walked up to original character and said: "BItCH". Now I'm not a florist but I think that meant: '🤞🖐️👆👈🖖✌️🤘🖕👆☝️🖐️✌️🖖👈👈👆✌️🤙✌️🖖👉🖐️☝️👇☝️👇🤘👇☝️🤙👉🖐️🤞🖐️'(1). So original character was like:"WHAT", and original character was like:"I KNOWWWWWWWWW. I GOT UR BACK BRO UR ON THE RIGHT TRACK BRO IM JELPIN U JROW~~~~~~~~~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1): I just spammed some emojis it doesn't really mean anything


	4. This was all fakeeeeeee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She don eman

WOOOOOOOKLKLOOOKSKSNDBDBD


	5. I MBACK ALSO SHIP TIME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehehehegegegegege

So Oc was cuddling with Original Character and they loved eachother so much and they had a cat and they also abolished capitalism (with help, of course) and they also have lots of friends and they are agender so they use they them pronouns and they very much love eachother I can confirm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might actually be done this time.


End file.
